Flores rojas
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Tras una fiesta de Halloween en la Capsule Corporation, Trunks y Marron salen a buscar el origen de un molesto ruido metálico, ¿darán con él?. Reto Night lanzado por la comunidad de facebook "Trunks y Marron fanfics".
1. 01- Noche

_Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Toriyama Akira._

 **01.- Noche**

La casa de invitados de la Capsule Corporation era enorme. Bulma les había dado permiso para pasar allí la noche, y celebrar una pequeña fiesta de Halloween.

Trunks, Goten y Mai estaban decorando el salón con guirnaldas y fantasmas hechos con trapos viejos; mientras que Pan, Bra y ella se dedicaban a preparar sándwiches y aperitivos para la noche.

Una risita fantasmagórica resonó en la casa, Marron se sobresaltó dando un pequeño salto, se tuvo que recordar a sí misma que era el timbre para no salir corriendo. Sólo estaba allí porque no quería ser la única que no fuese, no quería ser considerada una cobarde.

Trunks abrió la puerta, su abuela en el umbral les saludó con su eterna sonrisa.

—Os he traído unos pastelitos también.

Todos se mostraron encantados con la idea de tener unos dulces, también, para amenizar la noche.

Tras la cena, el grupo de jóvenes se sentaron en el suelo en círculo, Goten apagó la luz y Trunks encendió una linterna en el centro.

Había llegado la hora que tanto temía Marron, el momento de contar historias de miedo.

Se mantuvo firme mientras todos sus amigos explicaban historias terribles, respirando con calma, procurando no chillar como hacían Bra y Pan. El hecho de tener a Trunks a su lado la ayudaba a estar un poco más tranquila.

Marron no contó ninguna historia de miedo, escudándose en que no se le daba bien. Aunque lo cierto era que tenía demasiado miedo, y le preocupaba que su voz sonase histérica.

Contando historias de terror la noche fue engullida por la madrugada.


	2. 02- Manos

**02.- Manos**

Eran las cuatro cuando algo la hizo encogerse de terror. El leve siseo de un roce metálico entonaba una balada tétrica coreada por las respiraciones de sus amigos.

Marron se tapó hasta las orejas, esforzándose para no dejarse vencer por el pánico. Sabía que no era racional, que aquel terror nocturno repentino respondía a las historias que habían estado contando. Ella no tenía miedo de la oscuridad y, siempre, encontraba el causante del ruido sin caer presa del pánico; pero su imaginación se había confabulado con la noche para atemorizarla.

El ruido sonó un poco más fuerte que antes, ahogó un gritito bajo el edredón, sintiendo el peso de la angustia alojarse en su pecho.

No quería parecer cobarde, pero tampoco quería pasar lo que quedaba de noche en blanco y temblando.

Sacó la cabeza de debajo del edredón y miró alrededor, sus ojos azules toparon con Trunks que dormía plácidamente ajeno al terror que la consumía.

¿Y si le despertase?

Marron sacó la mano de la cálida seguridad del edredón y tocó, con la punta de los dedos, la mejilla de Trunks. El chico, adormecido, entreabrió los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con voz somnolienta.

—He oído algo —susurró ella obviando el hecho de estar aterrada.

Trunks se frotó un ojo irguiéndose en el futón, escuchando las respiraciones de sus amigos y hermana.

—Yo no oigo nada, seguro que lo has soñado.

Ella estaba a punto de confesar, que no había pegado ojo, cuando aquel sonido metálico volvió a resonar. Trunks miró en dirección a la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo ves, no ha sido un sueño —protestó la muchacha.

Poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios la mandó a guardar silencio, el roce volvió a resonar en la sala.

—No siento a nadie ahí afuera —dijo levantándose para ir a ver.

Marron se levantó también para acompañarle, consciente de que le daba más miedo quedarse allí que acompañarle. Trunks la miró, estaba pálida y temblaba ligeramente, pero no dijo nada.

Juntos se movieron en silencio en busca del origen de aquel sonido, cada vez más seguros de que provenía del exterior, Trunks le tendió la mano y ella se la tomó con fuerza.

Tomados de la mano fueron hasta la puerta, el muchacho la abrió y juntos salieron al exterior. El aire frío les hizo estremecer.

El sonido metálico sonaba más fuerte allí, ampliado por el eco.

—T-Trunks ¿qué crees que es?

—No lo sé —admitió, sentía el _ki_ de sus padres y abuelos en la casa principal, no había nadie ajeno a la corporación.

¿Qué debía ser y qué debía provocarlo?

Con las manos férreamente unidas recorrieron el jardín de la Capsule Corporation.

️446 palabras ️


	3. 03- Crujidos

**03.- Crujidos**

El jardín de la Capsule Corporation estaba desierto y del origen de aquel sonido metálico no había rastro.

Marron miraba a todas partes, nerviosa, pero no veía nada fuera de lo normal; aunque, por supuesto, no conocía tan bien la casa como Trunks.

—Será mejor que volvamos adentro, hace frío —declaró él que no le había soltado la mano en ningún momento.

Ella asintió lentamente. Tenía miedo, sí, pero también estaba congelada.

Regresando sobre sus pasos advirtieron un nuevo sonido. Este no era metálico, parecía el crujido de un viejo escalón de madera. Marron, asustada, se pegó a él.

—¿Q-qué ha sido eso? —preguntó, Trunks le hizo un gesto para que guardase silencio.

El muchacho se movió en dirección a la casa principal arrastrándola con él. Consciente de que no había nadie allí. Él no estaba asustado, pero se moría de curiosidad.

Por el rabillo del ojo Trunks vio algo que no debería estar allí, de un intenso color rojo. Se detuvo y miró aquello que no debía estar allí.

—Marron ¿eso son flores?

La muchacha parpadeó.

—Sí, eso parece.

Las flores desprendían un intenso resplandor rojizo, y parecían crecer sin parar. Otro crujido rompió la noche, la madera de los árboles cercanos se astillaba bajo la presión que ejercían aquellas plantas. Trunks se puso alerta, tensando los músculos y adoptando una pose defensiva. Marron dio un paso atrás dejándole espacio.

—No siento ningún tipo de energía procedente de eso —declaró Trunks—. Vuelve a la casa, Marron.

Ella asintió, pediría ayuda y volvería con él. Dio un paso atrás antes de dar media vuelta para echar a correr. A punto estuvo de caerse al suelo, aquellas plantas se habían enredado en su tobillo. Tironeó tratando de liberarse en vano.

—¡Marron! —gritó Trunks.

La chica alzó el rostro el terror se adueñó de ella. No era sólo su tobillo lo que estaba atrapado, las plantas se habían enredado también sobre el cuerpo de Trunks.

El chillido de Marron se mezcló con los crujidos de la madera.


	4. 04- Bufanda

**04.- Bufanda**

En su desesperación por librarse de aquellas siniestras flores rojas, Marron, tiró con fuerza de las que se enredaban en su pierna. Pensando en qué harían sus padres en aquella situación, lucharían, eso seguro.

Trunks empleaba sus mejores ataques para soltarse, liberando grandes cantidades de _ki_. Alzó el vuelo, la agarró por la muñeca y la elevó del suelo. Marron se aferró a su cuello, concentrándose para volar, y no ser una carga.

—¿Qué crees que son?

—No lo sé —musitó Marron—, tendríamos que avisar a alguien.

—Si no han salido con todo lo que he hecho dudo que podamos despertarlos.

Marron reflexionó sobre ello, tanto Vegeta como Goten y Pan estaban entrenados para detectar aquellos cambios con facilidad, no obstante, ninguno de los tres había aparecido para ayudarles.

—¿Será por las flores?

—Puede, antes no estaban ahí.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, Trunks?

Él la miró, el resplandor rojizo de las flores brillaba tras ella, su fino pijama ondeaba con el gélido viento.

—Primero tenemos que abrigarnos, volvamos a la casa y pensemos en algo.

Marron aceptó, estaba congelada, y, aunque sabía que Trunks tenía razón, quería intentar despertar a los demás.

La puerta estaba entornada, Trunks, la empujó permitiéndole el acceso a su compañera, que se apresuró al caldeado interior.

Sus amigos dormían plácidamente en la misma posición en la que los habían dejado, la muchacha se arrodilló junto a Goten, zarandeándolo, primero suavemente con fuerza después, pero no logró despertarle.  
Lo probó con Pan con idéntico resultado.

Trunks le tendió un abrigo azul y una bufanda roja.

—No pierdas el tiempo, Marron, tenemos que planear nuestro próximo paso.

Ella, abatida, se puso en pie y tomó las prendas de abrigo que le ofrecía. Se puso la chaqueta y se enroscó la bufanda alrededor del cuello, olía a él y eso la relajó un poco.

—Deberíamos volver afuera —declaró Trunks—, me está entrando sueño aquí adentro. Si me duermo puede que vuelva a despertarme.

Marron tuvo que asentir, el calor del interior la estaba adormeciendo también.

 _º º º_

 _ **Medalit:**_ _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _ **SimpleG:**_ _¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste. Aunque no son mi OTP me apetecía mucho escribir sobre ellos. ¡Gracias por leer!_


	5. 05- Persuadir

**05.- Persuadir**

El plan que Trunks había elaborado consistía en un ataque frontal. A Marron no la convencía, pero ella tampoco es que fuese experta en combate.

Se cerró un poco más la chaqueta para evitar tiritar. Permanecían junto a la casa de invitados, resguardados de las ráfagas del frío viento otoñal.

—Trunks —llamó la muchacha—, ¿y si intentamos descubrir de dónde proceden antes de lanzarnos al ataque?

—¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

Marron se encogió de hombros, debía reconocer que no había pensado en ello; pero era el único modo que se le había ocurrido para persuadirle y evitar un ataque que podía acabar en tragedia.

—¿Qué había en aquel punto del jardín? —inquirió ella para no tener que responderle.

—Déjame pensar —musitó el concentrándose—. Creo que es donde mi madre dejó aquella nave espacial averiada.

—¿Qué nave espacial?

—No sé mucho más, a mi madre le encantan esas cosas.

Marron se lamentó de no poder despertar a la señora Briefs para preguntarle. Si la nave venía del espacio exterior, era posible que fuese alguna forma de vida extraterrestre.

—Tenemos que encontrar su punto débil —declaró ella.

Trunks se mostró conforme olvidándose por completo de su plan inicial.

—Podría ser la luz —razonó el chico—, han empezado a crecer con la noche, esta tarde no estaban ahí.

—¡Claro, Trunks! ¡Tenemos que intentarlo!

Algo rozó el tobillo de Marron, se movió torpemente y aterrada. Las oscuras raíces de aquellas plantas habían llegado hasta allí mientras ellos hablaban.

Trunks alzó el vuelo y la arrastró con él.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —le preguntó.

—Intentemos encender todas las luces.

Él asintió despacio, si era vulnerable a la luz, podría funcionar.

—¿Si te suelto podrás mantenerte en el aire?

—Estaré bien —replicó mostrándose confiada.

Trunks la soltó poco a poco, Marron descendió un instante, pero se colocó de nuevo a su altura.

—Marron, tú enciende las luces de la casa principal, yo encenderé las del jardín exterior.

Se separaron para cumplir con su cometido.

️327 palabras ️


	6. 06- Hilos

**06.- Hilos**

Marron se coló dentro de la casa principal de la Capsule Corporation, las oscuras raíces de aquellas plantas habían invadido los pasillos. Inspiró hondo, buscando un poco de calma y seguridad en sí misma. Trunks confiaba en ella, en que haría su parte, así que no podía fallar.

Pulsó el interruptor de la cocina y los fluorescentes parpadearon perezosos. La pálida luz se derramó por la estancia. Marron aguardó la reacción de las plantas, pero no pareció ocurrir nada.

¿Y si se había equivocado? Sintió un punto de pánico al pensar en ello. Claro que cabía la posibilidad de que no hubiese suficiente luz. Levitó con cuidado hasta el siguiente interruptor y lo accionó también. Volvió la mirada atrás y observó con cierto placer como las oscuras raíces se retorcían.

—¡Funciona! —exclamó emocionada.

Voló hasta el siguiente, en la sala de estar y lo activó.

Mientras tanto, Trunks volaba en círculos buscando el modo de acceder al interior del invernadero, en el que estaba el interruptor de los focos que rodeaban el recinto de la Capsule Corporation. Las plantas y sus flores rojas habían crecido de un modo excepcional en aquella parte del jardín.

Concentró el _ki_ en la palma de su mano y lo lanzó contra las que se apiñaban en la entrada, logrando abrir un pequeño pasillo por el que acceder. Se lanzó en picado. Alcanzó el interruptor, mientras las plantas se reagrupaban para atraparlo, y lo pulsó. La periferia de la Capsule Corporation se iluminó con los potentes focos.

Las plantas parecieron reaccionar a la luz, colándose en el interior del invernadero como si tratasen de huir, por lo que Trunks voló tan rápido como pudo hasta el otro extremo para encender los focos del interior.

Las flores rojas parecieron lanzar un chillido histérico ante la repentina claridad, retorciéndose y sacudiéndose sin cesar. Trunks se elevó hasta la cúpula de cristal evitando así que pudieran alcanzarle.

«Marron tenía razón» pensó orgulloso. Observó como parecían marchitarse por el efecto de la luz, sus raíces parecían hilos negros y desgastados.

Tenía que seguir encendiendo luces, no era momento de regodearse en el éxito de su misión. Para encender las luces del jardín tendría que acercarse de nuevo al punto en el que las habían visto surgir.

Atravesó la cúpula de cristal y salió a la estrellada noche. Vio como las luces del edificio principal se habían encendido casi en su totalidad. Sonrió orgulloso de su compañera y se preparó para adentrarse en la zona más peligrosa mientras las raíces seguían deteriorándose y convirtiéndose en hilos inertes.


	7. 07- Ojos

**07.- Ojos**

A Marron la recorrió un escalofrío de los pies a la cabeza, un mal presentimiento se abría paso desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Perdió altura, a punto de tocar el suelo y las plantas, volvió a concentrarse evitando aterrizar.

Prácticamente había encendido todas las luces de la casa, y las plantas parecían haberse retirado resignadas, dejando tras ellas una especie de hilos negros.

Había encontrado a los padres de Trunks, profundamente dormidos y envueltos en flores rojas. No había chillado, y había logrado mantener la calma, pero la había inquietado hasta hacerla desear cerrar los ojos y esperar a ser rescatada.

Encendió la última luz y salió del edificio por una de las ventanas.

El exterior estaba bien alumbrado, se sintió algo más segura. Buscó a Trunks, moviéndose tan rápido como podía.

—¡Marron!

Ella buscó el origen de su voz, lo ubicó junto a la casa de invitados, moviendo las manos para llamar su atención. Fue hasta a él.

—He encendido todas las luces —declaró orgullosa.

—Yo también lo he hecho.

—¿Está funcionando?

Trunks miró alrededor, parecía que en parte sí, aunque no tan bien como esperaba.

—Supongo que cuando amanezca lo sabremos con seguridad.

—¿Y si el sol no las elimina?

Pasó el brazo por sus hombros tratando de tranquilizarla.

—Deberíamos volver al centro, a ver si le afecta o no.

Ella asintió lentamente. Aquel mal presentimiento le oprimió el corazón, pero se mantuvo firme.

Trunks le tomó la mano y no se detuvo hasta estar justo sobre el punto donde habían visto las primeras flores rojas, el resplandor que emitían era fantasmal. Parecían haberse replegado sobre sí mismas como si tratasen de proteger algo.

El chico acumuló _ki_ en la palma de la mano, y apuntó al centro de aquellas plantas de origen incierto. Marron se cubrió los ojos cuando él lanzó la bola de energía, estaba asustada, quería que amaneciera. El resplandor remitió, antes de que Marron pudiese mirar, Trunks, tiró de ella hacia arriba. Soltó un breve grito por la sorpresa.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó mirando al chico desconcertada.

—¡Tenemos que huir!

Marron, que no entendía nada, miró abajo y soltó un chillido agudo.

Lo que habían estado protegiendo las plantas eran un montón de ojos rojos que se habían fijado en ellos.

—¡T-Trunks!

Él giró levemente para verla y empalideció. Las plantas se habían alzado de suelo. Retorciéndose bajo el efecto de la luz y se cernían sobre ellos.

—¡Mierda! —protestó, no podía volar más rápido, aunque la soltase, que no pensaba hacerlo, no podía escapar.

Trunks tiró de ella y la abrazó, deteniéndose en mitad del aire, le dio un rápido beso en los labios antes de que las plantas los engullesen.

No podía ver nada, aunque seguían despiertos, era como flotar en una habitación oscura y sin gravedad. Marron sollozó, sintiendo que el sueño la derrotaba. Cerró los ojos.

El sol pintó el interior de sus párpados de naranja. Los aturdida y fue incapaz de reconocer el lugar.

Un sinfín de flores rojas los cubrían todo.

Estaba sola.

 **Fin**

️507 palabras ️

 _º º º_

 _ **Luis Carlos:**_ _Seguro que para adornar toda la Capsule Corp se deben tardar días. La historia en sí es sencilla y tener un límite de 520 palabras por capítulo no permite profundizar demasiado. Aún así, espero que sigas leyendo y te guste.  
_ _ **Medalit:**_ _Con este acabamos la historia, espero que disfrutes del final. En el futuro habrá otras fics TuMar._


End file.
